Staatsoberhaupt
thumb|Das Lincoln Memorial, circa 2077. Staatsoberhaupt ist eine Nebenquest aus Fallout 3 und ebenfalls ein Xbox-Archievement/eine PS3-Trophäe. Lösung Mit der Union sprechen Die Quest erhält man im Tempel der Einheit von Hannibal Hamlin. Hannibal möchte den Platz für seine Leute vom Tempel der Einheit zum Lincoln Memorial verlegen und das Memorial wieder als Zeichen des Friedens herstellen. Trotzdem würde ein ganzes Memorial zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Hannibal beauftragt den Spieler damit, zum Lincoln Memorial zu reisen und nachzusehen, ob es dort immer noch von Supermutanten wimmelt. Er bittet den Spieler außerdem, mit dem Ex-Sklaven Caleb Smith zu reden. Caleb ist ein Steinmetz und will vom Spieler ein Bild des Lincoln Memorials aus dem Geschichtsmuseum, damit er eine Vorlage für das Nachbilden hat. Das Bild befindet sich in den Büros des Geschichtsmuseums, im obersten Stock bei einer Treppe. Es hängt über einem Schreibtisch. Das Bild befindet sich dort nicht, wenn der Spieler noch nicht mit Caleb gesprochen hat (sogar, wenn der Spieler bereits im Museum war). Die Sklavenhändler töten Nachdem der Spieler das Lincoln Memorial entdeckt hat, bekommt er die optionale Aufgabe, das Memorial von allen Feinden zu befreien, darunter auch die Sklavenhändler, die sich dort eingerichtet haben. Wenn der Spieler sich auf die Treppe des Memorials stellt, werden die Sklavenhändler sofort feindlich, egal ob der Spieler die Quest schon angenommen hat oder nicht. Ist das Memorial einmal von allen Sklavenhändlern befreit, kann der Spieler zurück zum Tempel der Einheit reisen. Alternative Lösung: War der Spieler schon in Old Olney und hat genug Sprache, kann er den Sklavenhändlern erzählen, dass sich die Sklaven in Old Olney verstecken. Erzählt man den Sklavenhändlern, dass sich die Sklaven in der Nähe von Old Olney befinden, denkt das Spiel, dass man es ihnen verraten hat, und sie werden in keine böse Todeskrallen-Falle gelockt (der böse Weg beginnt). Den Sklavenhändlern helfen Das erste Mal, wenn der Spieler auf Leroy Walker trifft, fragt dieser nach Gegenständen, die mit Lincoln zu tun haben. Das zweite Mal, nachdem der Spieler Leroy einen Artikel gebracht hat, will Leroy die Position von Hannibal Hamlin wissen. Verrät der Spieler das Versteck von Hamlin, sagt Walker, dass die Sklavenhändler dort auf den Spieler warten werden. Walker und seine Kollegen verlassen nun das Lincoln Memorial. Hat man einmal die Position verraten und noch nicht den Abschnitt von Caleb erfüllt, beginnt ein Kampf beim Tempel der Einheit. Die Sklavenhändler müssen erstmal zum Tempel reisen, was über einen Tag im Spiel dauern kann. Es ist angebracht, zu warten oder andere Sachen in der Zeit zu tun. Einzelne Sklavenhändler schleichen auch manchmal davor schon um den Tempel, werden aber meistens von Zufallsbegegnungen getöten, bevor Leroy ankommt. Man sollte beachten, dass im Kampf sowohl Leroy wie auch Hannibal getötet werden können. In diesem Fall ist es unmöglich die Quest für irgendeine Partei erfolgreich zu beenden. Man kann die Sklavenhändler auch verraten, indem man sie tötet, nachdem man die Position der Sklaven verraten hat. Sind die Händler einmal tot, kann man den guten Weg der Quest fortsetzen. Hannibal Hamlin helfen Wenn man Hannibal erzählt, dass es keine Supermutanten beim Lincoln Memorial gibt, versammelt er die Sklaven und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Nach einer Spielstunde Vorbereitungszeit machen sich die Sklaven auf den Weg zur Nordwest Promenade (Eingang zur Metro Georgetown/Promenade). Reist man dort per Schnellreise hin, so entsteht das Risiko, dass Hannibal und die Sklaven das Ziel nicht erreichen, da sie während des Weges umkommen könnten. Um das Risiko des Todes von Hannibal und seiner Gruppe auszuschließen, bietet es sich an die Gruppe zu begleiten. Dies ist jedoch mit einem hohen Zeitaufwand von bis zu 5 Stunden verbunden. Um das Risiko noch weiter zu vermindern, kann man die Option "Hier warten" verwenden, wenn man mit Hannibal spricht. In einer Zeit von bis zu 6 Spielstunden wartet Hannibal an der Stelle, bevor er ohne den Protagonisten seine Reise fortsetzt. Diese Option bietet den Vorteil des "aufräumen". Im erneuten Dialog kann man Hannibal zur Weiterreise auffordern. Der Hohe Zeitaufwand lässt sich duch die Route der Gruppe erklären (Tempel der Einheit > Frindship Heights > Farragut West Metro Station > Super Duper Markt > Vault 101 > Springvale > Fairfax-Ruinen > Nuka Cola Werk > Bibliothek von Arlington > Die Zitadelle > Verstrahlte Metro > Jefferson Memorial > Rivet City > Anacostia Crossing > Promenade Nordwest Metro Station). Erst wenn Hannibal und seine Gruppe bei der Promenade Nordwest Metro Station angelangt sind, kann die Quest beendet werden. Sollten die Sklavenhändler nicht tot sein bzw. sollten nicht alle getötet worden sein, so wird die Quest nach der ankunft einfach fortgesetzt. Kampf beim Lincoln Memorial Befinden sich die Sklavenhändler noch beim Lincoln Memorial, fragt Hannibal, ob der Spieler die Sklaven nicht beim Kampf unterstützen will. Sagt man nicht, dass Hannibal warten soll, rennt er mit den Sklaven einfach in die Meute rein. Bei diesem Kampf wird Hannibal meistens getötet, weshalb die Quest dann fehlschlägt. Man sollte auf jeden Fall sagen, dass Hannibal warten soll, damit man Zeit hat, die Sklavenhändler auszuschalten. Geht man dann zu Hannibal zurück, gibt es keinen mehr, der ihm etwas antun könnte und man kann die Quest abschließen. Infos *Wenn man diese Quest erfolgreich im Willen der Sklaven abschließt, ist das so eine große Tat, dass man im Abspann am Ende sogar das wieder aufgebaute Lincoln Memorial sieht. Diese Szene ist natürlich nur dann zu sehen, wenn man gutes Karma hat. *Wenn man Silas und Leroy Walker tötet und in das Büro geht, kann man alle Gegenstände klauen, auch wenn sie rot markiert sind, ohne Karma zu verlieren. Dazu gehört unter anderem eine Flasche Nuka-Cola Quantum. *Wenn man die Sklavenhändler nicht töten will, muss man unbedingt Silas folgen, denn auch wenn man schon einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen hat, eröffnen sie sofort das Feuer, wenn man nur die erste Stufe betritt. *Wenn man das erste Mal den Tempel der Einheit betritt, erklärt Hannibal, dass man den Tempel nicht mehr verlassen darf, bevor man die Treue geschworen hat. Tut man das nicht, muss man durch ein Fenster springen, um ihn zu verlassen. *Die Sklavenhändler beim Lincoln Memorial zu töten macht keinen in Paradise Falls sauer. Hat man allerdings Paradise Falls bereits ausgelöscht und begibt sich dann zum Lincoln Memorial, schießen die Sklavenhändler sofort, nachdem der Dialog mit Silas endet. *Wenn man Bring ihn zurück! schon angefangen hat und gerade an dem Punkt ist, wo Liberty Prime Soldaten der Enklave tötet, kann man mit Hannibal Hamlin die Brücke beim Jefferson Memorial nicht überqueren. Hinter den Kulissen *Hannibal Hamlin (27. August 1809 - 4. Juli 1891) war der 15. Vizepräsident der vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und diente von 1861 - 1865 Abraham Lincoln. *Wenn man den Tempel der Einheit betritt, gibt es dort einen Hund, der FourScore heißt, eine Anspielung auf den ersten Satz der berühmten Ansprache von Lincoln in Gettysburg. *Leroy Walker wurde nach dem Kriegsminister benannt, der mit dem Angriff auf Fort Sumter den Bürgerkrieg startete. *Einige Leute im Tempel der Einheit sind nach Leuten benannt, die Lincoln dienten: Bill Seward (William H. Seward), Staatssekretär von 1861 - 69, Caleb Smith (Caleb B. Smith), Landesminister von 1861 - 62, Simone Cameron (Simon Cameron), Kriegsminister von 1861 - 62. *Der Name der Quest (im Original "Head of State) bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt Kopf des Staates. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den abgetrennten Kopf von Lincoln im Tempel der Einheit, bei dessen Restauration man im Sinne der Sklaven helfen kann. Gallery Abraham Lincoln's Head.png Lincoln statue fixed.png en:Head of State es:Jefe de Estado it:Capo di Stato ru:Глава государства uk:Голова держави Kategorie:Fallout 3 Nebenquests